A Bonding Activity
by OnyxCaramel
Summary: Takes place before Hero License Arc. Some spoilers. Since Midoriya's enrolled in U.A. High, he's grown up both mentally, and especially, physically. That's very apparent as he trains to perfect his new Shoot Style techniques, as his costume has become too small in one region. Iida offers to do the alterations, but what happens when Kirishima walks in on them in Midoriya's dorm?


It was the middle of summer. Weeks had passed since the raid of the League of Villains hideouts. So much had changed since then. The students of U.A High were moved out of their homes and into Heights Alliance, the dormitories built to protect them for the League of Villains, who were constantly targeting them and were too much of a threat to ignore any longer. At Heights Alliance, they were given some peace of mind by the intense security measures U.A took to keep outsiders out, and they had the protection of their teachers in case anything happened.

And while a change of location was always jarring, the biggest change was one that didn't just impact the students, it impacted the world.

All Might was no more.

The man Toshinori Yagi was still alive, but the hero All Might was gone. He was retired, leaving a huge void in the people's hearts and in the world. Without the Symbol of Peace, villainy was sure to rise. It was a void that the former All Might had tasked young Midoriya to fill, and he was going to make sure he didn't let his idol down.

With the Provisional Hero License Exams coming up, Eraserhead had organized a freeform boot camp at Gym Gamma with the sole purpose of letting his students improve their quirks and figure out signature attacks. Some students progressed faster than others. The one student that shocked everyone was Midoriya Izuku.

Since the events that occurred at the Forest Training Camp, specifically his fight with Muscular, Midoriya had damaged his arms badly, putting them in even worse condition before. If he continued to be as reckless with them, soon he would lose his ability to use them at all. So, Midoriya worked hard to figure out a new fighting style that would minimize the amount of damage done to his arms. It was a tough task. Midoriya wasn't a trained fighter like Ojiro, nor had he taken it upon himself to learn how to fight like Uraraka. He depended far too much on his quirk and did his best to emulate All Might, who was a brawler that used mostly punches.

He struggled a lot at first. While his peers moved forward, he seemed to have moved backwards now that he couldn't use his arms. He worked closely with Iida to learn more kicks and a variety of strikes that could use his legs, thereby removing most of the stress he had previously placed on his arms. With his friend's help, he developed Shoot Style, a new fighting style he used while in Full Cowl. It was tough at first. He had trained his body to use his arms, and when he sparred, sometimes he resorted to muscle memory and used his arms again. He would often lose his balance as his offence became less grounded and more aerial. It was like he was starting at the beginning all over again, but he didn't let that deter him. He was Midoriya Izuku, inheritor of the All for One and future Symbol of Peace. He knew that he had to not only make up the gap between him and his classmates, but also exceed them. He had to surpass all expectations.

Today, everyone was in Gym Gamma again, training as hard as they could. It was a large building that looked more like a warehouse than a gymnasium. There was nothing in the building, just four walls and a floor. It was three stories tall, with windows and walkways all around the perimeter of the second and third levels. When training began, Cementoss would mould the floor into different surfaces and levels for the students.

Near the center of the building was a raised plateau where some of the students who needed to test the practicality of their new techniques would meet and spar each other. Currently, Midoriya was fighting Kirishima. They were having a simple battle. First to land a clean hit would be declared the victor. Midoriya wanted to test out the strength and form of his Shoot Style against Kirishima's hardening quirk. He was also making mental notes of the way his legs moved as he tried to figure out what improvements he could make to his costume to supplement his new fighting style. The deadlines were approaching for them to send in their outfit request forms, if they wanted to get them in time for the Provisional Hero License Exam.

Iida stood on the sidelines, clad in his white, armoured costume, sans helmet, and observed the fight. Midoriya had just started learning how to use his legs effectively and Iida knew that it only took one wrongly thrown kick to cause severe injury. Iida knew how badly Midoriya wanted to succeed, and he was going to do his best to help his friend out.

He didn't think the fight would last very long. Midoriya was much more agile than Kirishima, and the redheaded teen was quite stubborn as a fighter. It was only a matter of time before Kirishima would lose his patience and throw a reckless punch that Midoriya would counter. He watched as Midoriya would leap at Kirishima, clad in his dark green costume, and kick him with his large, red boots, only for Kirishima to put up his arms and block the attack. Midoriya would land a few feet in front of the redhead, who threw a wild punch at him. Iida was sure that Midoriya would dodge it, but the punch would get far too close before Midoriya finally moved out of the way.

As the fight went on, Iida noticed that Midoriya's offence wasn't as quick as it was before. It wasn't because of the kicking, because his form was fine. He just seemed to be reacting and moving slower. He rarely threw out follow-up attacks, opting instead to land and seemingly readjust himself before launching another attack. It was very unlike him. Midoriya did have a tactical mind during combat, but this was an one-on-one match against someone who had a simple game plan. Iida had spotted several times where Midoriya could have scored the winning blow, which meant Midoriya had seen it too, but he just didn't go for them.

The match went on for a few more minutes than expected before Midoriya would finally land the winning blow after a few minutes as he swept Kirishima's legs out from underneath him. He helped the redhead onto his feet and dusted him off. "Thanks for the fight. I learned a lot." Midoriya said.

"No problem! It's always fun to get some sparring in." Kirishima replied. "Most of my training usually consists of me punching harder and harder things, so I'm always up for something different." He said as he chuckled.

"Oi! Kirishima! Get your ass over here!" Bakugo yelled from a top a cliff that looked over the makeshift arena.

"If you need my help again, just let me know." Kirishima told Midoriya, who simply nodded as the redhead walked away.

Midoriya walked over to Iida, wiping the sweat off his face. "How did I do?" He asked his spectacled friend.

"Your kicks were good. You should get rotate your body more to get more out of it. The power comes from your hips, not your legs." He told Midoriya.

"Got it." The green-haired teen said as he did a few, slow mid-roundhouse kicks, trying to rotate his hips more with each kick.

"Were you thinking a lot out there?" Iida asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Were you analyzing Kirishima a lot?" Iida rephrased.

"I don't think so." Midoriya stated. "Why?"

"Your movements seemed slower." Iida told him.

"They did?"

"Yes." Iida replied. "Normally, you tend to throw out combinations, but you were only throwing out one strike at a time before landing. Were you losing your balance?" Iida asked.

Midoriya listened to Iida's questions and reflected on the fight. He knew exactly what Iida was referring to. "No. My balance was fine. I was just-" Midoriya stopped himself from continuing. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Iida the truth of what he was doing. "Thanks for the notes. I'll try and fix it." He told Iida before walking away.

The spectacled teen wanted to stop his friend, but knew it was best to let him be. It was rare for Midoriya to hold out from him. The bond they shared was very strong, and although neither of them had said it out loud, Iida did consider the determined, shorter male his best friend. He knew that Midoriya would tell him eventually, so there was no need to bother him about it now.

The rest of the day went on as usual. Each student from Class 1-A continued to work on their quirks, and a few would partake in sparring matches in the makeshift arena in the center of the building. When it was time to go, all of the students headed back to the dorms to change and get themselves ready for the next day.

Iida changed into his blue and white U.A. High tracksuit, intending to go on a nightly run before curfew was up. He exited his room on the third floor and made his way downstairs. Instead of exiting right away, he decided to stop by Midoriya's room to see if he wanted to talk about what was on his mind earlier today. He walked down to the second floor and knocked on the third door on the left. "Midoriya, it's Iida." He said as he knocked. He could hear footsteps before the door opened.

Midoriya stood in the doorway, dressed in a loose, light blue shirt and the dark blue, white striped, U.A. track pants. Behind him, Iida could see the numerous pieces of All Might paraphernalia that lined the walls of the room, from posters to action figures. He even had All Might-themed window curtains. "Sorry to interrupt your leisure time." Iida said.

"It's okay. I was just going over some notes I made today about my training today." Midoriya replied. Iida could see a book open on his friend's desk, with several loose papers scattered all over it as well.

"I guess this is an appropriate time to ask then." Iida said. "Earlier today, when I told you about your hesitance during your sparring match with Kirishima, you seemed like you had something to say." He told him. "I understand you've had it very tough these last few months. I am not here to ask you to tell me what happened. I just want to make sure you are alright." Iida told him.

Midoriya couldn't help but smile at his tall friend. While Iida had a reputation for a stickler for rules, he had a big heart and always looked out for the best interest of his peers. The green-haired teen couldn't help but feel guilty. He was worrying about him, thinking that Midoriya's subpar performance today was some residual effect of the harrowing experiences with the League of Villains. How could he tell him the real reason when it was so...ridiculous? "Thank you, Iida. You're a great friend." He told him.

As he thought about it, the more he realized that Iida might be the best person to talk to about his issue. Iida was very learned and very wise. He was like a walking, talking encyclopedia. If anyone could help him navigate his problem in a mature manner, it was certainly the blue-haired male. "Actually, Iida. I was hoping-"

"It is alright Midoriya!" Iida interjected. "Do not feel pressured to tell me!" He shouted.

"But I want to-"

"No, Midoriya! If you wish to process these matters by yourself, that is your prerogative!" Iida yelled.

"Iida, it's okay. Please, just let me-"

"Whatever you choose to do, Midoriya, I will support you-" Iida was cut off when he was yanked into Midoriya's room by the smaller teen, the door slamming shut behind him.

"I want to tell you." Midoriya finally said, getting it out in a hurry before Iida could cut him off again. "I mean, I don't want to, but I need to deal with this issue and you're the best person to talk to about it." He said as he walked over to his closet. He pulled out one of his costumes and sat down on the bed, unsure of how to go about wording his problem. He placed his costume in his lap, mindlessly fidgeting with it as he looked down at it.

"Well, umm...you see, now that I've developed this Shoot Style, I've been using my legs a lot more during combat." Midoriya said.

"Correct." Iida confirmed.

"And well, that means they move a lot more, and my techniques make them move in new ways. There's a lot more twisting and rotating..." Midoriya continued. Iida truly had no idea where his friend was going with this.

"And, umm..., well, another thing, is...uhh...how do I say this?" He muttered to himself. "I also got this costume made almost a year ago, and I've...umm...kind of grown a lot since then." Midoriya told him.

"We are in the middle of our adolescence. It is when our bodies will undergo the most change." Iida said, still oblivious as to what his friend was getting at.

"So, well, I've been accounting for the new changes. When I had my growth spurt, I sent in my new measurements and got my costumes adjusted. But...well...my umm...'body' has continued to grow over the last few months, and it's gotten a bit uncomfortable." Midoriya said, hoping he didn't have to spell it out for his friend.

"If you've send in other measurements before, why not send it in to get readjusted again?" Iida asked.

"It...it just seemed a bit unnecessary to send it in for just one measurement to be fixed." Midoriya said, praying that Iida could connect the dots.

"Even if it's just one measurement, the last thing you want on the field is to be too constricted by your own costume. It should aid you, not hinder your performance." Iida told him.

"R-Right...I agree, but the one measurement, it's...it's embarrassing." Midoriya said. He finally looked up at Iida, not sure if he could bring himself to be more specific than he was. This was already embarrassing enough.

Fortunately, Iida finally figured out what Midoriya was talking about and stood silent for a few moments. "I see." He finally managed to say as he walked over to Midoriya's desk and sat in his chair, across from his friend who was still on the bed. "So, by your body, you are referring to your-"

"Yes." Midoriya said before Iida could say the word. "Usually when I need a small fix to the costume, I'd take it to Mei, but she's the last person I'd want to talk to about...my...uhh...body. If she found out about why I need the adjustment, she would never let me live it down, and probably gossip about it with the others." Midoriya explained.

"Why not send it in to your designer so they could make the fixes?" Iida asked.

"I feel bad." Midoriya replied. "They have their hands full with other important tasks and fixing other heroes' costumes. I don't want to waste their time just because my 'body' grew." He explained. "Plus, it's a lot of money. I couldn't do that to U.A, even if they do have endless resources." He took a deep breath as he placed his costume to the side. "I've tried to just withstand the discomfort since we're doing a batch order with everyone else to get improved costumes before the Provisional Hero License Exam, but ever since I've started doing Shoot Style, it's been a bit too much for me." He grabbed his costume and showed Iida the crotch. "The cup that's been installed is too small, and well...everything feels kind of squished." He confessed. "When I was using my arms, I could bare it, but now that I'm swinging my hips and using my legs, it's kind of pressing up against other things and sometimes, well...umm...spilling out." He explained.

This was a lot of information for Iida to take in. He never imagined he'd be talking to his friend about his "body" not being able to fit into his costume. He never thought he'd ever hear about his friend's "body" not fitting into the cup. "I see." Iida said as he stroked his chin. It was all he could think to do right now.

Ultimately, he knew that no matter how absurd the conversation was, it was important to help his friend. "It will be a couple of more weeks before we put in our orders for out costumes. Perhaps we can come up with a temporary solution?" Iida suggested.

"That would be perfect!" Midoriya exclaimed.

"How many costumes do you have?" Iida asked.

"Two. Technically three. I ordered two of my last costume, just in case one got badly damaged, I could just use the other." Midoriya explained. "I also have the costume my Mom made me, but that one doesn't fit at all anymore."

"Well, what if we just made some manual alterations to your current costumes? I'm sure Yaoyorozu or even Uraraka could make the alterations for you-

"No!" Midoriya shouted, his face turning a bit red. The last person he wanted to know about this was Uraraka. "I thought about that before, but I didn't feel comfortable asking one of the girls to take the measurement. It just seemed inappropriate." Midoriya explained.

Iida continued to stroke his chin. "Well, if you don't want one of the girls to do it, that leaves the boys." He said. He went through all of his male peers in his head, trying to figure out who could help them. The only people he thought would be of use were Aoyama and Todoroki. Aoyama certainly wasn't a viable option since he would certainly gossip about it to others, while Todoroki always seemed to be busy. That left only one option. "I can make the alterations for you." Iida proposed.

"You can?" Midoriya asked.

"I've read a few books on sewing. I'm confident I can figure it out. All I would need is sewing materials, which I could ask Yaoyorozu to create for me." Iida said.

"That's perfect!" Midoriya exclaimed.

"First thing I'll need to do is take your measurements." Iida stated. Midoriya got up and walked over to his desk. He opened up the top drawer and took out a measuring tape. "Perfect." Iida said. "Alright. I'll need you to take your pants off for an accurate measurement." Iida said as he stood up.

"What?"

"According to the books I've read, the most accurate way to take a measurement for the crotch and crotch depth is to measure while one is in their underwear." Iida told him. It was news to Midoriya. He had always gotten his measurements with his pants on.

"Would you mind turning around then?" Midoriya asked, his face turning a bit red. "I need to put some on." Iida looked a bit shocked by his friend's words. "When I train, it's gets so squished up that when I get back to my dorm, I just want to give it some room." He explained.

"We are both men, Midoriya. I have no issue seeing you naked, but out of respect for your privacy, I will turn around." Iida stated as he turned his chair around to face the wall.

The green-haired teen went over to his dresser and opened the top drawer. He pulled out a pair of white boxers. He dropped his pants, placing them on the bed. He was now bottomless, his privates on full display. He went to put his boxers on when he felt the urge to sneeze. He paused for a moment, looking up at the ceiling to stop himself from sneezing.

The door clicked.

"Hey Midoriya! Just wanted to say good match tod-" Kirishima stood in the doorway, wearing his loose, red shirt and stunned by what he saw. On his left, Iida was sitting in a chair, facing the wall. On the right, in front of his bed, was Midoriya, who was currently not wearing any underwear, as he was holding it in front of his crotch to keep his privates out of view. More interestingly, in his other hand, he was holding a measuring tape. That could only mean one thing.

"Whoa! Are you two having a dick measuring contest?!" Kirishima shouted.

"Kirishima! Do you not know that it is expected you knock before entering someone's room!" Iida told him as Midoriya dashed over to the door, grabbing Kirishima and closing the door behind him.

"I was never really good at the whole 'manners' thing." Kirishima said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Mind if I join in?"

"Join in?" Midoriya asked, still clutching the door knob, making sure to lock it this time so no one else came in. He still kept his boxers over his malehood, but his rear was on full display to the other boys in the room.

"Yeah. Join in on your dick measuring contest." Kirishima stated nonchalantly.

"That wasn't what we were doing!" Midoriya exclaimed.

"Why do you have your dick our and a measuring tape then?" Kirishima asked, pointing to the measuring tape that was still in Midoriya's hand. The green-haired male immediately dropped it.

"We were taking his measurements for his costume!" Iida shouted.

"Don't you need to wear underwear for that?" Kirishima asked.

"That's what these were for!" Midoriya said, holding up his underwear to prove to Kirishima that they were doing what they said they were trying to do. However, by doing that, it revealed his package to the others.

The green-haired teen had a decent sized cock on him. Even though it was flaccid, it seemed to bigger than average and had a bit of girth to it as well. His nuts matched his cock in that they were bigger than average, but not massive. The most surprising part of it all was his pubes. The carpets did in fact match the drapes, but more surprisingly, his bush wasn't well trimmed like some might think. It wasn't unkempt, but it was definitely a bit thicker than most.

Iida couldn't help but look, taking in the sight. He had been around his friend when they were both naked before. They changed in locker rooms together all the times and had gone to a couple of onsens together. However, he never looked at his friend's endowment until now, and it felt very odd. He was of the frame of mind that sights like the one he was seeing were for more intimate relationships, which he certainly didn't have with Midoriya.

Kirishima, on the other hand, took a quick glance and moved his eyes back to look at the pair of white boxers Midoriya was holding up. "Oh. I guess that makes sense." Kirishima said as he scratched his head. "Do you guys wanna have a dick-measuring contest? Midoriya's already prepared." Kirishima suggested.

"No!" Both Iida and Midoriya shouted in response.

"Oh, come on! Haven't you ever wanted to have one?"

"No!" They both shouted in unison again.

"Who would want to do such a thing?" Iida asked.

"Tons of guys our age do it." The redhead told them. Both Iida and Midoriya went to respond again, but they both stopped. Kirishima had to be lying, right?

"Do they really?" Midoriya asked.

"Totally." Kirishima replied. "I used to do it with my friends all the time before I came to U.A." He revealed. "Hell, I'm willing to bet that Kaminari and Minata have done it too." He told the others. "Has the thought really never crossed either of your minds?"

"No." Midoriya said, sounding a bit ashamed. If other guys were doing this, then why had he never had the urge to do so?

"Why would it?" Iida replied.

"Just figured all guys thought about that kind of stuff." Kirishima said.

"What's the point?" Midoriya asked.

"There isn't one really." Kirishima tried to explain. They were asking a lot of questions about dick measuring that he had never really contemplated before. "It's just kind of a bonding activity, I guess. Just a bit of fun." He said. The other two boys were still staring at him like he was speaking a foreign language. "It's like when you go work out, you compare your muscles to your friends. Have a bit of friendly competition." Iida and Midoriya were still silent. "I mean, you can always make bets and stuff too."

"Bets?" Iida asked.

"Yeah. Like when I was with my middle school friends, we used to say that whoever was the biggest got to dare someone to do something. Or like, whoever's the thickest got the last slice of pizza. Just stupid stuff like that." The redhead explained. The other two still seemed perplexed by the idea, so Kirishima figured explaining things wasn't working.

"Let's just do it." The redhead said as he slipped off his pants, putting his cock and balls on display to both of his friends while also revealing he too was also going commando. The first thing of note with Kirishima were how large his nuts were. Each were the size of a large plum. Just from looking, his flaccid cock looked much thicker and longer. Unlike Midoriya, he seemed to groom himself well down there, his red bush neatly trimmed.

He bent down to pick up the measuring tape, walked through the room and sat down on Midoriya's bed. "You in, Iida?" He asked, holding up the white measuring tape.

"Of course not!" Iida replied.

"Why not?" Kirishima asked. "Look, Midoriya's got his pants off. He's in."

"He was bottomless when you barged in here!"

"He hasn't put them on since I've been in here though." The redhead replied. Iida turned his head to look at Midoriya. He knew that the green-haired teen was a rational thinker, unlike the impulsive redhead in front of him. Surely, he would agree with him.

"It wouldn't hurt to try." Midoriya said.

"It would! Your naked body is just for doctors or someone who you're in an intimate relationship with." Iida told them. He felt like he was going crazy. How could they be up for such an activity?

"Intimate relationship?" Kirishima asked, his voice losing its normal goofiness. In its place was a surprising vulnerability. He sounded almost hurt by Iida's words. "We've been through a lot together. The U.S.J incident, the stuff that went down at the Forest Training camp. Not to mention our run in with One for All. You guys have seen me at my weakest. Compared to that, a little nudity is nothing."

Both Midoriya and Iida looked at Kirishima. This time, they weren't staring at him in disbelief. It was the opposite. Midoriya was taken aback by Kirishima's honesty. He had always considered himself close to his classmates. He trusted them with his life and fought his hardest for them, but never really thought to think about what he meant to them. Hearing Kirishima's words, it was clear that the redhead valued both his and Iida's friendship dearly.

Iida, on the other hand, found himself thinking about all that they had gone through. To him, their experiences were just part of the job. His brother always talked about the dangerous situations he had been in. All of this was normal for him. He never stopped to consider that not everyone went through the same trials and tribulations they had. Not everyone knew what it was like to fight evil on the degree they had and survive. Not everyone knew what it was like to see your close friends on death's door. And while he had used the words "intimate relationship" to obviously imply a romantic relationship, he couldn't deny that his relationship with both Midoriya and Kirishima were quite intimate in nature, just not romantically so.

After all that they had been through, maybe Kirishima was right. Maybe a little nudity was nothing. "How would we go about doing this?" Iida asked. Kirishima smiled, showing off his sharp teeth as his stern friend came around.

"Usually the first step is to get naked." Kirishima told them. Both Iida and Midoriya still seemed a bit hesitant, but more out of discomfort than disapproval. "Shouldn't be a big deal for you guys. We're all a bunch of good looking dudes." He teased as he smirked at them before pulling his own shirt off, exposing his broad, burly body.

Midoriya was next to strip, taking his top off to reveal his teenaged body. The green-haired male had put on a lot of muscle since he first enrolled in U.A. His shoulders were just as broad as Kirishima's and his chest was just a bit slimmer than his. His biceps and arms were quite thick as well. His legs were muscular, but not nearly as much as his arms. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to his redheaded friend.

"Dude! When did you get so jacked?!" Kirishima asked. Midoriya couldn't help but blush from the compliment.

"I don't know. I've just been training a lot."

"I guess since I've seen you like everyday I haven't really noticed. But damn, dude." The redhead smiled as he complimented his friend again. He gave him a playful slap on his pec, which made Midoriya laugh a bit. It was so strange to be completely naked next to his friend. He was expecting things to be different, but Kirishima was acting like he always would. It definitely made him feel more at ease.

"Thanks." Midoriya replied with a smile.

"Still not as big as these bad boys though." Kirishima said as he flexed his arms, showing off his massive biceps. Midoriya would flex one of his arms, comparing it with Kirishima. The redhead's arm was indeed bigger, but surprisingly, not by a lot.

Iida watched as his friends sat naked on the bed in front of him. Some of his doubts about what they were about to do disappeared after seeing them act so jovially with one another. As they compared their biceps, Iida removed his jacket, folding it and placing it on the desk. His shirt came off next, revealing his own built body. If there was one way to describe Iida's body, it would be "just right". Unlike Kirishima and even Midoriya, who had burlier bodies, Iida's muscles looked proportionate throughout his torso. He had the broadest shoulders out of all of them, but his chest and arms didn't puff out excessively. They were defined, but didn't bulge out unlike Midoriya and Kirishima's, whose muscles were bigger than their smaller frames.

His pants and underwear came off next, placing them folded up next to his shirt and jacket. He was now fully naked, his lower body on full display. The first thing of note (besides the exhaust pipes coming out of his calves) were how thick his thighs were. As someone who spent most of their time running, it made sense for Iida's legs to be very large. While his legs were eye catching, it didn't mean what was between his legs was something to scoff at. He was bigger than Midoriya, but not Kirishima, and not as thick as either of them.

The spectacled teen got up and sat on the other side of Kirishima. "What's the next step?" He asked the redhead.

"Now we get hard." Kirishima told them. "You got any porn in here, Midoriya?" He asked.

"No."

"That's cool. We can just use the computer." Kirishima said as he got up and headed over to the desk. He clicked open the web browser and opened a private window. "What kind of stuff are you guys into? I don't really care what we watch." He told them as he opened up a porn site. He waited for an answer, but didn't hear anything, so he looked behind him to see both of his friends blushing profusely. He couldn't help but chuckle. "What do you guys watch?"

"I usually just click whatever's on the front page." Midoriya admitted.

"Me too." Iida added.

"Oh man. You guys have a lot to learn." Kirishima teased. "Here. This threesome looks pretty dope." Kirishima said as he clicked on the thumbnail. The video instantly loaded and the redhead put it into fullscreen mode. It was a video of a man with a large cock getting orally serviced by two women. One of them was a cute brunette with a slender body while the other was a busty brunette who had a long tongue, which must have been part of her quirk.

The redhead sat back down on the bed between his friends and placed his hand on his cock. He started slowly jacking off as the moans of the women and man in the video filled the room. Both of the other boys looked over at Kirishima, somehow still surprised by how easily he could just do this in front of him.

"Don't you think it's a bit too loud?" Midoriya asked.

"It's fine." Kirishima replied.

"What if someone knocks on the door? They will certainly hear it then." Iida said.

"It's Midoriya's room. They'll probably think he's watching some anime or something." The redhead told him. "You guys need to stop worrying and just relax." Kirishima said as he reached over and grabbed both of their cocks. He started pumping them slowly. Midoriya tensed up and Iida went to push his friend's hand away. He grabbed Kirishima's wrist, but as the redhead began stroking his cock, Iida's hand would stop, letting out a slight groan at the pleasurable sensation. Both boys had never felt another person's hand on their cock before, and it felt amazing.

Midoriya and Iida simply sat there, letting Kirishima stroke their cocks, both unsure of what else they were supposed to do. Midoriya eyed Kirishima's flaccid cock and thought about reaching for it, but just as he was about to act, he felt Kirishima release his cock.

"There. Got you guys going. Now you can take yourself the rest of the way." The redhead told them. Both Iida and Midoriya were semi-erect, their cocks clearly craving attention now. Both boys took hold of their cock and began to stroke it as Kirishima resumed pumping his own cock.

The redhead kept his attention on the porno as he jacked off, his dick quickly growing semi-erect and working its way to its full size. Iida did the same, though his hand was moving faster. Midoriya looked at the porn as well, but he often found himself looking over at his friends, wondering how they were enjoying the experience. Iida seemed to slowly getting into it, his chest slowly rising and falling as he stroked his cock.

Kirishima, on the other hand, seemed to either forget that other people were here or just didn't care. Judging on how the night had gone so far, he was willing to bet on the latter. The redhead would stroke his cock with one hand while the other reached below to play with his big balls. Sometimes that hand would move up to his nipples and pinch them a bit. Midoriya could also hear Kirishima muttering under his breath. He leaned in just a bit to hear him, and it sounded like he was pretending he was in the video. "Suck it.", "You like my big cock," and "I'm gonna fuck you hard," were just some of the things that Midoriya heard come out of his mouth. He then saw pre-cum begin to produce at the tip of Kirishima's cock, which the redhead then spread along his shaft as he pumped his dick.

It didn't take much longer for the boys to get fully erect seeing as they were teenaged males. Kirishima gripped his cock and slapped the head against the palm of his other hand, making loud, dull thuds each time. "Alright boys, who's ready to measure?" He asked.

"I don't think we need to." Midoriya said. Looking at his friends, it was clear who had the biggest cock out of the three of them. Kirishima's cock was huge. Not only was it long, but it had girth as well.

"It's a good thing we didn't make any bets." Iida added.

"Come on, guys. I know I've got a monster between my legs, but it's not like you two are lacking. You guys are pretty big as well. Here." Kirishima grabbed the measuring tape and handed it to Iida. "From base to tip." He instructed. Iida took the measuring tape and did as he was instructed. He placed the end at the base of his cock and laid the tape against his shaft.

"Six and three-eights of an inch." Iida said, giving his friends a precise measurement. He then handed the measuring tape to Midoriya, who did the same. He was surprised when he saw his measurement.

"I'm just under seven inches." Midoriya said. "I thought for sure Iida was going to be bigger than me."

"Why?" Iida asked.

"Well, when we weren't hard, you were bigger than me."

"That just means our Class Rep is a shower and not a grower." Kirishima said with a smile as he slapped Iida's back. Iida wasn't sure what to make of Kirishima's words, so he simply smiled back.

"What?" Midoriya asked.

"Some dudes just grow more when they're harder. Some don't. Like you, Midoriya. You're definitely a grower." He said.

"What about you then?" Midoriya asked the redhead.

"Guess I'm both." Kirishima said with a cocky smirk as he wiggled his fat cock around. Midoriya handed him the measuring tape and the redhead placed it against the base and along his length. "Eight and a half." He told the others.

"Whoa." Midoriya was in awe.

"Yep." Kirishima said as he pushed down on his cock, only to let go and let it spring up against his stomach, some of his pre-cum smearing against his abs.

"Now what do we do?" Iida asked.

"I guess technically we're done." Kirishima said as he laid back on the bed, propping himself up on his elbows. He then sat back up. "You guys wanna jack off together? I mean, we're already hard, and I don't know about you, but I'm horny as hell now." He said with a chuckle.

"Are we going to bet on this?" Iida asked. He didn't even bother trying to debate his redheaded friend any more. Kirishima had already persuaded them to get them this far, and he knew that if he objected, Kirishima would somehow end up persuading them to continue anyways. He also didn't want to admit that he was getting quite horny himself and wanted to reach climax.

"What would we bet on?" Midoriya asked.

"How about first one to cum has suffer a punishment from the last one to cum?" Kirishima suggested.

"A punishment? That seems a bit daunting." Midoriya remarked.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure it isn't anything too scary or embarrassing." Kirishima said with a smirk, implying he was going to win.

"Fine. I'm in." The green-haired teen said as he began stroking his cock. Kirishima would begin jerking himself off and soon Iida would join in.

All three teens would look at the computer screen on the desk across from them as the man was now fucking the brunette while she ate out the blonde. Iida looked over at his friends and noticed how slowly the others were stroking their dicks. "I don't think that is fair." Iida said as he stopped pumping his dick.

"What isn't fair?" Kirishima asked as he continued to slowly jerk himself off.

"We are competing to see who will achieve an orgasm last, and you two are stroking much slower than I am."

"Everyone goes at their own pace." The redhead told him.

"Logically speaking, if we all continue at our own paces, then I will obviously lose."

"Why don't you just go slower?" Midoriya suggested. It was the obvious solution, but Iida was never one for going slow.

"I have an alternate solution. Instead of stroking our own members, what if we strokes someone else's? That way we can regulate each other."

"I guess that could work." The green-haired teen said.

"How are we going to do that? I'm not going to jerk both of you off. I mean I could, but you guys can only reach my dick, and it'd be awkward if you reach over me for someone else." Kirishima told them.

"We could stand in a circle. And then we could just stroke the person to our right." Midoriya suggested.

"Alright. Sounds like a plan." Kirishima said as he stood up close to the desk. Midoriya and Iida would join him, standing in a more of a triangle than a circle, with Midoriya standing on Kirishima's left and Iida standing on his right. The redhead reached out and grabbed Iida's cock, who reached out to grab Midoriya's, who grabbed Kirishima's.

The three of them looked at the computer as Kirishima began stroking Iida off, which gave the signal to the others to begin pumping. "I can barely wrap my fingers around yours, Kirishima." Midoriya said as he slowly jacked his friend off. Iida tried to maintain a slow pace, like Midoriya had suggested, but his natural penchant for speed and his own overactive hormones were getting to him. He began jerking Midoriya off faster.

"Iida, s-slow down." The green-haired teen said, but his friend didn't. He kept the speed up. Not wanting to be the first one out, he began stroking Kirishima's big cock faster, which made the redhead grit his teeth and let out a moan.

"Midoriya, you're going too fast." Kirishima panted.

"Iida won't slow down!" Midoriya told him. The redhead decided to give the speedster a taste of his own medicine by stroking his cock faster.

"Kirishima!" Iida groaned. They were in a lustful spiral at this point. Kirishima jerking Iida off faster only made him hornier and hotter, which made him jack Midoriya off faster, which would then make him stroke Kirishima faster, who would then jerk Iida off even faster than before. They couldn't control themselves. They were three horny, teenaged boys who needed to cum.

Soon, they were jacking each other off as fast as they could. All three of them were moaning and gritting their teeth, trying not to blow. Each of them were bucking their hips into their friends' hands. Sometimes they'd buck hard enough that the heads of their cocks would rub up against one another, making them all moan. None of them realized that the porno had finished playing for a couple of minutes now.

"Fuck, this feels so good." Kirishima moaned.

"Mmm..." Iida groaned in agreement.

"Ah!" Midoriya gasped as the pleasure hit a spike.

All of the boys had their eyes closed, doing their best to hold on. Midoriya's room reeked of sex. The boys were sweating, their natural musks filling the room. Their hands and cocks were covered in their own and their friends' pre-cum. They naturally gravitated towards each other, their shoulders pressed up against one another. Their cocks touched more frequently, sending more waves of pleasure through them. Each of them could feel the tightness in their nuts, doing their best to hang on.

Kirishima was easily the most adventurous of the three, but he had never felt a pleasure like this before. The redhead didn't care about the competition anymore. He just needed to feel more pleasure. He stopped jacking off Iida and pressed their cocks together. "Shit." He muttered as the pleasure surged through his body again.

"Kirishima." Iida moaned as his cock pressed up against Kirishima's bigger, thicker tool. The amazing sensations from rubbing their dicks together made him want more. He stopped jacking Midoriya off so he could focus on rubbing his cock against his friends'. Midoriya followed suit, pressing his dick up against the others'. The three friends eagerly rocked their hips faster, rubbing their dicks against one another quicker and quicker. All three of them were moaning uncontrollably, the pleasure too much for them to handle.

"Shit, I'm getting close." Kirishima said.

"Me too." Iida added in.

"Guys!" Midoriya moaned.

Deku let out a loud moan, followed quickly by a booming grunt from Kirishima and a stifled groan from Iida as all three of them came hard. Their seed sprayed all over their bodies, impossible to tell who came where. It was all surprisingly thick and viscous. One rope landed on Kirishima's chin, one got in Midoriya's hair and some even got on Iida's glasses. The rest of their loads landed all over their chests and stomachs. Midoriya and Iida stopped moving their hips while Kirishima would buck roughly against them a few more time to get the most out of his orgasm. As Midoriya and Iida's orgasm came to an end, Kirishima would shoot a few more ropes of his thick cum onto all of their cocks.

When all three of them were done, they were panting heavily. They opened their eyes to see their bodies painted with their own seed and the seed of their friends. Midoriya was in awe of what he saw. Never in his life did he imagine he would see so much cum, and definitely not on his body or on the bodies of his friends. Without thinking, he ran his hand along his chest, coating the tips of his fingers in jizz.

"Fuck guys. I don't know about you, but that was the best fucking orgasm of my life." Kirishima said as he wiped the cum off of his chin.

"I have never experienced a pleasure like that before." Iida replied as he took off his glasses. "Midoriya, do you have a towel?" The green-haired teen stepped away from his friends and over to the door, where his towel was hanging off of the back. He tossed it to Iida, who wiped his glasses off and then proceeded to wipe the rest of his body off. He then handed the towel to Kirishima.

"It all felt like a blur." Midoriya said.

"That means next time we'll just have to go slower. No competition." Kirishima said as he wiped off his face.

"Next time?" Iida asked.

"Oh, hell yeah. That was way too good to do just one time, don't you think?" Kirishima suggested. Iida didn't respond. Now that the sexual high was dying down and the blood was pumping back to his brain, he was feeling less pliable.

"I'd like to." Midoriya admitted. Iida looked at him with a look of slight betrayal. He wanted this to be the end of his wild escapades, but deep down, even Iida wanted to do this all over again, he just couldn't show it.

"Then it's a plan. Next time we're all free, we'll have some more fun." Kirishima said as he wiped the rest of his body down. Midoriya nodded his head in agreement while Iida would give a reluctant nod as well.

"I'm going to go get cleaned up." Iida said.

"I should too." Kirishima added. Both boys began putting on their clothes as Midoriya grabbed the towel and began to pat down his hair, getting the cum out of it. He was wiping down his cock when both boys headed for the door, fully dressed.

"I'll take your measurements tomorrow." Iida told Midoriya as he reached for the door knob.

"Alright. Thanks!" Midoriya replied. As the boys were about to leave, Midoriya spoke up again. "Wait! Who won? And who lost?" He asked. He couldn't believe he forgot that it was supposed to be a competition.

"Oh yeah." Kirishima replied.

"Did either of you see who came first? And who came last?" Iida asked.

"My eyes were closed." Midoriya said.

"Mine too." Kirishima added.

"Mine as well." Iida said. "I guess this one ends in a no contest."

"So next time, we up the ante a bit. Looking forward to that!" Kirishima said as he and Iida left the room. Midoriya went over to the door and locked it again, not wanting anyone else to barge in and see him covered in cum. He still had a bit on his chest, and as he went to clean it off, he stopped. Curiousity got the better of him. Reaching down, he scooped some up on his finger and brought that finger to his nose.

He sniffed it first. It smelled like...boy. It was faint, but what he could pick up smelled like a locker room. Unlike a locker room, however, he didn't detest the scent. He brought it to his lips, and stopped. Did he really want to taste it? He could feel his heart beating fast. It felt so...kinky. He thought about the events of the night, and if there was anything he could learn from it, it was that he should be more adventurous. If he lived life more like Kirishima, then maybe he'd find more opportunities like tonight where he could feel sensations he's never felt before.

Parting his lips, Midoriya slipped the finger into his mouth and pressed it on his tongue. It was salty, but not bad. Not bad at all. Actually, he kind of enjoyed it. He scooped up some more off of his chest and ate it. This time, he moaned as he swallowed it. He scooped up even more, getting a big wad on his finger. He moaned once more as he sucked on his finger. His cock was getting hard again.

The green-haired teen walked back over to his desk and sat down in his chair. With the porn site still opened, he decided to take Kirishima's advice. In the search bar, he typed "big cum shots". He clicked the first video he saw, which was a compilation of cum shots. He watched as girl after girl got jizzed on, and it made him hard. There was some cum on the desk, so Midoriya scooped it up and began sucking on his finger again as he began jacking off. It was clear he was far from done for tonight.


End file.
